The Connection in Our Hearts - An MLP:FIM Fan Fiction
by RedZobe
Summary: *4th chapter up now if you've been following this story!* This is my second MLP:FIM Fan Fiction in the works. Spike meets a new dragon, and his life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun began to rise over the hills and the residents of Ponyville began to awake from there slumber to begin there daily objectives. At Twilights library, Spike was as usual sleeping longer than Twilight wanted to. Twilight approached Spike bed and pulled the duvet off him, waking him up in an instant.

"Twilight! I was having a nice sleep then, and you have to come in and ruin it!" Spike grumbled.

"Don't give me that Spike, you always oversleep!" Twilight Sparkle firmly said. "Besides, morning is here now. So you might as well stop grumbling and get a move on."

Twilight went back downstairs to continue reading. Spike slowly climbed out of bed and dragged himself downstairs.

"Oh, so you decided to come out of bed? That's a surprise." Twilight sarcastically said.

"Very funny Twilight." Spike grumbled, but smiled afterwards.

Twilight put her book down and spoke to Spike.

"What do you want for you breakfast today?" Twilight asked smiling.

"Hold on. Aren't I the servant round here?" Spike said with a confused face.

"Well, you're lucky I'm in a good mood today." Twilight chuckled.

"And why is that?" Spike asked.

"Because." Twilight answered. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Hmmm... maybe some Hoof Hoops might do the stomach good." Spike requested.

"OK then." Twilight gleefully said and set to work.

Spike was going into the dining room, when a newspaper fell through the door flap. Spike rushed to it and carried it with him to the dining room. He sat down at the table and put the newspaper on it. He watched Twilight prepare his breakfast, as well as her own.

"Doing anything important today?" Spike asked.

"Nothing on the agenda today. You?" Twilight responded, placing a pack of eggs back in the cupboard.

"Same here." Spike said.

Twilight brought the food to the table and they began to eat. Spike browsed through the newspaper, seeing if there was anything interesting to talk about.

"Anything good today?" Twilight asked.

"Government rubbish and that." Spike said, still browsing through the newspaper.

"Typical. It fells like they always write the same story every day. It's like they ran out of originality and went into desperate measures by writing up stuff about government, sales and all that stuff no ones interested in anyway." Twilight explained.

"I agree, but there are some political news that catches the eye." Spike debated.

"Still, only about 2.2% of ponies in Ponyville probably give a sod about, maybe eve less." Twilight replied.

Spike said nothing, it was a waste of time arguing with mares. The two continued to consume there food in silence.

* * *

Later that day, Spike was cleaning the bookshelf's and Twilight was reading one of her many thousands of books. Spike dusted a large proportion of the dust and it went in his face, causing him to cough and choke.

"You OK Spike?" Twilight called.

"Yeah, I'm OK." Spike called still coughing slightly.

Spike moved down an column and started dusting again. He then spotted Twilight walking towards the door.

"Twilight, were you off to?" Spike asked.

Twilight turned and looked at Spike.

"Oh, just for a stroll round Ponyville, just something to do to pass an hour or something." Twilight answered. "See ya."

Twilight opened the door and left.

"Well, back to dusting it is then." Spike said to himself and continued dusting the books.

* * *

At long last, all the books were spotless as if they had come fresh from a factory. Spike was walking upstairs for a rest, when he spotted something out the window.

"Huh?" Spike said and peered out the window.

A big cart with "BARRY AND SON'S REMOVAL SERVICE" written on the side had pulled up to one of the houses that had been on the market for a few days. Two stallions unhinged themselves from the cart and placed the stills down to keep the cart in balance. Then they went round the back of the cart and opened up the doors. Shortly afterwards, a second horse drawn coach pulled up.

"These must be new occupations." Spike said to himself.

The coach doors opened up. A mare exited the coach with two bags on her back. Then, to Spikes surprise, a dragon the same type and size as the dragon exited the coach holding two bags. Spike smiled with glee.

"Finally! There's someone apart from a pony that I can talk to now!" Spike happily said.

He watched as the two stallions moved all sorts of furniture into the house. Stuff like the couch, tables, cabinets, cupboards, wardrobes, chairs and all sort of things a typical house would have. At last, it had looked like everything had been sorted out and moved in. The mare waved the two stallions off as they set back to where they came from. As soon as they had gone, the mare and small dragon entered their house.

"What you looking at Spike?" asked Twilight.

Spike jumped and turned around to see Twilight standing behind him.

"Oh, just some new family moving into Ponyville." Spike answered. "And guess what, the family has a dragon just like me!"

Twilight looked at Spiked surprised.

"Oh, that's cool! You wont be the only dragon anymore it seems. Well anyway. I'm going to get the supper on, OK?" Twilight said.

"Still in that good mood are we?" Spike laughed.

"Yep!" Twilight smiled and headed downstairs.

Spike continued to look at the newly owned house, relieving him that he wasn't the only dragon in Ponyville anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days passed like any other day; oversleep, breakfast, chores, supper, more chores and then bedtime.

The next day was no same, up to supper time. As Twilight and Spike were consuming their supper, a knock came from the front door. Spike rose to get it, but Twilight gestured him to stay where he was.

"I'll go answer it." Twilight said.

Spike watched on as Twilight walked up to the door and opened it. It revealed the pony that had moved in yesterday. Spike was surprised.

"Do I know you?" Twilight questioned.

"I've heard of you though." The pony said. "They say your popular round here; am I correct?"

"Indeed I am." Twilight said, blushing slightly.

"Well, we just moved in nearby you, and I was thinking...would you join our house warming party tonight at 7:00pm?" The pony asked.

"OK then." Twilight accepted "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth Karks. But you can call me Lizze if simplicity is your thing." Elizabeth said.

Twilight smiled. She liked Elizabeth's personality.

"OK then. I'll pop in by 8." Twilight said.

"See you later then!" Elizabeth said and closed the door.

"So that's her name? Elizabeth? Rather posh name I say." Spike said, who had heard the entire conversation.

"She seems very kind and thoughtful." Twilight said. "Now, back to my supper!"

Twilight walked back to the table and continued to eat her supper. Spike peeked at Elizabeth's house. At last, he would get the chance to meet the little dragon he saw when they moved in.

* * *

"So, what do you think of it?" Elizabeth said to Twilight, who was sitting beside her holding a glass of punch.

"For a small house, I have to say it looks rather big." Twilight said, looking round the room.

"Yeah. We move here from Manehattan just two days ago." Elizabeth said "Trust me when I say this. The house we lived in before we moved here was an absolute tip, and so was the area we were living in. Gangs, crime, attacks and drug smugglers; it was to much to bear. So, one night, I said to my self "I shouldn't have to deal with this crap anymore." So then I looked in the newspapers for a nice small place that me and my daughter could live in. At no time at all, we found this place up for sale. So using my spare bits I had saved up over the years, and selling some of my old items that could be worth a few bits, I bought this house. And...well here I am!"

"Dear me, you must have had a rough time in those suburbs. Poverty on the rise, fatal attacks and all that. I don't think I could cope a week in the state that you lived in." Twilight said, feeling sorry for Elizabeth.

"Oh, I forgot to mention to. We got robbed this one time. Nothing valuable was stolen, and we got all the items that had been nicked back to us." Elizabeth added.

"Oh my..." Twilight gasped.

Spike fought his way through the ponies and reached Twilight.

"Oh hi Spike! Meet Elizabeth, the owner of this house." Twilight introduced.

"Hello, Spike. Nice to meet you." Elizabeth said, greeting him with a hoofshake.

"Nice to see you to." Spike responded. "Do you know where the toilet is?"

"Upstairs darling, and its the second door on the right." Elizabeth instructed.

"Thanks" Spike said.

Spike fought the crowd and reached the stairs. He walked up them and entered the door on the right. He entered the room and sat on the toilet. After he had finished, he exited the bathroom and was just about to go back downstairs, when he spotted the dragon from yesterday. From closer up he could see more detail. The dragon had the same looks as him, (I don't know much about the dragon parts in MLP:FIM, so prepare yourself for some bad explaining) except the top of the dragon was a blueish sort of colour, it had a red body and the spikes on its tail were more curved than sharp. Spike had never seen such a beautiful dragon in his life.

"Hi, are you lost?" The dragon spoke, signalling that she was a female dragon.

Spike froze on the spot. He didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Urmm...no-no not at all. I'm perfectly fine th-thank you." Spike said shyly.

The red dragon approached him.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Nope, not at all." Spike awkwardly said.

"What are you hiding?" She asked cheekily, beginning to tickle Spike.

"Hey' what are you doing? Stop! That tickles!" Spike laughed as the red dragon continued to tickle him. After a while she stopped.

"Your cute, you know that?" She smiled.

Spike's face went bright red.

"Aww stop it." Spike said, blushing even more.

"No really, you look as handsome as...well...actually I don't know, but what ever! Your still cute." She happily said.

Spike swung his leg nervously, trying to think of something he could say back to her.

"You have the most beautiful face a dragon could love." Spike said.

The red dragon giggled slightly at his remark.

"The names Rebecca by the way." She said.

"I'm Spike, nice to meet you." He said, shaking her claw.

"You know" Rebecca started "I've never had a real friend before and...well...any of the other friends I've had have back stabbed on me...and I'm just wondering...since your all nice and that, would you like to be my friend?"

"Of course I will!" Spike said.

Hoof steps could be heard coming up then stairs. It was Elizabeth. She saw Spike and Rebecca together and chuckled.

"I see you've meet Rebecca." Elizabeth said "Nice isn't she?"

"Without a doubt." Spike answered.

"Me and him are friends now." Rebecca chirped.

"Well that's nice to hear. Do you want some time to yourselves?" Elizabeth said.

"OK then." Spike accepted.

Elizabeth went back downstairs, leaving Spike and Rebecca to themselves.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Rebecca whispered.

"Fire away." Spike said.

"Well, I used to have this filly as my coltfriend. His name was Albert. When I first met him, I thought he was all fit and that and he would be by coltfriend forever. We were together for five months...then...then" Tears began to drip down Rebecca's eyes. Spike put his arm on her back to comfort her.

"What happened?" Spike asked.

"I saw him one day, han...hanging out with another filly. I was absolutely heartbroken; as if my heart had been smashed to several pieces before me. After recess, I confronted him. Asked him what he was doing with that other filly.

"Look, I was going to tell you." He started.

"I slammed his locker door to intimidate him"

"TELL ME WHAT?! THAT YOU'VE CHEATED ON ME?! HOW COULD YOU?! AND AFTER ALL THE THINGS WE SAID AND ALL THE THINGS WE WERE GOING TO DO!" I screamed at him, who began to look with guilt "You know what? I don't even know you anymore."

"Then I walked away. I never spoke to him again, and tried to not think about it. But I couldn't get it out of my head. I just couldn't..." Rebecca began to cry. Spike held her close to him.

"Don't cry now. You've got me now. I'm not going to back stab you or what's not. I'm not like that." Spike calmly said.

After a few minutes, Rebecca stopped crying and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I'm so sorry." Rebecca said sadly.

"It's OK. We all get a little upset now and then." Spike explained. "It's perfectly normal."

Spike and Rebecca looked at each other for the longest time, as if it was lasting for an eternity. Rebecca put her arms on Spike shoulders. Spike moved his hands on her shoulders to. Suddenly, Rebecca kissed Spike. Spike opened his eyes in shock, wonder, and fear. It felt so wrong...but it felt so right at the same time. Spike closed his eyes and held her face close to his. And there lips touched. They kissed for what felt like forever. After long last, they stopped and let go of each other. They looked awkwardly at each other.

"That was...umm..." Spike began.

"You may look like a 13 year old, but boy, do you kiss like a 40 year old!" Rebecca laughed. Spike laughed a bit to.

"So..." Spike started but didn't finish.

"Do you want to be my colt..or...what they call dragons and ponies together." Rebecca quietly said.

"Dragonfriend? Yeah. I'd be glad to." Spike accepted.

"SPIKE! Were going!" Twilight called.

Spike suddenly got up and looked downstairs.

"Coming!" Spike called.

Rebecca got up and looked at Spike. Spike looked back.

"So...do you wanna met tomorrow...or...whenever?" Rebecca asked.

"I say this Friday?" Spike said.

"Agreed." Rebecca smiled.

"SPIKE! I'm not spending all night down here!" Twilight yelled.

"COMING!" shouted Spike. He looked back at Rebecca. "So... I'll guess I'll be off then. Bye." Spike said.

"Bye." Rebecca replied.

Spike rushed down the stairs and greeted Twilight at the door.

"Oh, so NOW you come!" Twilight sighed. "Come on, lets get home."

Twilight opened the door for Spike and closed it behind her. Spike walked all the way back to the library with a massive grin on his face. At long last, he finally had a dragonfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning dawned and Spike woke up earlier than usual. He headed downstairs and began making breakfast. Twilight walked in, surprised to see Spike up so early.

"You're up early. That's a surprise." Twilight said.

"You had a good mood yesterday, so I'm returning the offer." Spike said gleefully.

Twilight said nothing and sat down at the table and began looking at yesterdays paper. Soon enough, Spike brought Twilights breakfast, as well as his own. They sat down at the table and began eating.

"That party was good last night, wasn't it?" Twilight said to Spike.

"The best I've ever been to in fact!" Spike happily said.

"Why? What happened at it to make it your best?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I got myself a dragonfriend!" Spike cheered.

Twilight looked at Spike, confusion written all over her face.

"A dragonfriend?" Twilight said "Never heard one of those before. But anyway, congratulations for finally getting one!"

Spike blushed slightly.

"Aw chucks. It's nothing really." Spike chuckled.

A knock from the door came. Spike rushed to the door and opened it. It revealed Rebecca.

"Hi Spike." Rebecca said. "I was just asking if we were still gonna hang out tomorrow or something."

"You know I will darling." Spike smiled "I'd do anything for you, you know that."

Rebecca kissed Spike on the cheek, unaware that Twilight was standing right behind Spike.

"Ooohhhhh! Kissing are we." Twilight whooped behind them.

Spike and Rebecca stopped kissing and looked at Twilight.

"Twilight!" Spike yelled as his cheeks went bright red.

"Well, see you tomorrow then." Rebecca said.

"See ya." Spike said and closed the door.

As soon as the door shut, Twilight laughed her head off, stamping her hoof at the same time.

"Ha ha REAL funny Twilight." Spike sarcastically said and went back to eating his breakfast. After a while Twilight joined him.

"Sorry, Spike. I just had to!" Twilight laughed.

"Yeah, well it really embarrassed me Twilight! Not cool!" Spike angrily said.

Twilight stopped laughing and took him serious.

"OK then, I'll stop. Sorry." Twilight apologised.

Spike said nothing, and they both continued to eat in silence.

Later that day, Twilight and Spike were walking to Mrs Cake's bakery to help move some supplies. Twilight and Spike entered the bakery and Mrs Cake greeted them.

"Oh am I glad to see you Twilight!" Mrs Cake greeted.

"Glad to see you to." Twilight said.

"The boxes are round the back. I need them to be moved into the front so that the recycling cart can get them. I'll help." Mrs Cake instructed.

"On it." Twilight said and went into the store room, followed by Mrs Cake.

Spike stood at the desk, waiting for Twilight to ask for help.

"Spike? Where are you? I need some help here!" Twilight called.

"Oh, coming!" Spike replied and rushed to her aid.

The storage room was small and could only store a few boxes. Twilight grabbed a box and gave it to Spike.

"Take it to the front where the other boxes are." Twilight explained.

Spike carried the box to the front and placed it with the others, then went back to get another one.

After an hour of moving and placing, all the boxes were out of the store room. And just in time, as the recycling cart arrived. The recycling ponies grabbed the boxes and placed them in the cart. When all the boxes were loaded in, the two ponies hitched up and left. When the cart passed, it revealed Rebecca, standing on the other side of the road. Spike noticed her.

"Hey, Mrs Cake, look at that dragon over there." Spike said tugging her tail.

Mrs Cake looked across the road and saw her.

"What about it?" Mrs Cake said.

"She's my dragonfriend." Spike proudly said.

"Ah, I see." Mrs Cake said. "Have you gone on a date yet?"

"Tomorrow we are, but I don't know where." Spike admitted.

"Do you want to talk to her for a while?" Twilight offered.

"Yes please." Spike said, and scurried out of the shop to meet Rebecca.

"Dragonfriend? Well that's a new word to go in the dictionary." Mrs Cake giggled.

"I suppose." Twilight said.

"How long have they been together? A week? Two months? Longer than that?" Mrs Cake asked.

"Oh, she moved in Tuesday and they had a house warming party last night." Twilight explained.

"No one told me about that." Mrs Cake said.

"If I'd had know earlier, I would of invited my friends, but I thought you would be asleep and it wouldn't be nice if I woke you up." Twilight said.

"I wasn't asleep. I was trying to get Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake to sleep. Took me forever you know!" Mrs Cake sighed.

"I understand." Twilight said.

Spike came back into the bakery, followed by Rebecca.

"Oh, Spike. We was just talking about your dragonfriend while you were out." Mrs Cake said.

"Rebecca, meet Mrs Cake, the local bakery here. "

"Nice to meet you." Rebecca greeted.

"Mr Cake would be here, but he's away on important business. He's due back later today. So you can pop in later to greet him." Mrs Cake said.

"OK" Rebecca said.

"Say, you wanna hang out for a bit?" Spike asked Rebecca "Well, if you want to of course."

"I'd love to!" Rebecca said.

"Can we Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Of course." Twilight responded.

Spike and Rebecca held each others hand and walked out the bakery.

"Isn't it cute?" Mrs Cake smiled.

"I have to agree with you on that." Twilight chuckled.

Spike and Rebecca walked through town. Everypony was busy. They were talking, walking, eating, selling, pulling carts, yelling what they were selling; a typical Ponyville.

"Nothing beats the life for me" Rebecca smiled.

"I prefer the countryside me." Spike said. "But the urban life seems OK to."

As they were walking, Rebecca dragged Spike down an alley.

"Woah! Where are we going?" Spike asked.

They stopped and looked at each other.

"There's no one around so..." Rebecca started awkwardly.

"You wanna kiss me again, am I right?" Spike said.

Rebecca nodded.

"Then why didn't you tell me? I would of liked that."

"I just didn't want to...upset you or make you nervous that's all." Rebecca quietly said.

"Rebecca. I love you, and you know that. Don't be afraid to ask me anything." Spike said.

Rebecca slowly moved in. Spike moved in also. And it wasn't long before they kissed each other again. Spike wished that the feeling of being loved would never go away.

"I love you, Spike" Rebecca said.

"And I love you to. Nothing will ever separate us." Spike smiled.

And they continue to smooch each other until the sun went out.

That night, Spike was reading one of Twilights books when Twilight entered the room. Spike spotted her and hid the book as quickly as he could.

"Hi Spike." Twilight greeted.

"Oh- erm...hi Twilight!" Spike quickly said.

"What are you hiding?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing." Spike stuttered awkwardly.

Twilight used her magic to lift Spike up, revealing a book. She placed him aside and looked at the books title, it read "RELATIONSHIPS AND ALL THAT STUFF" Twilight giggled.

"Hey, its not funny." Spike said embarrassed.

Twilight looked at Spike, who looked upset. She walked over to him and cuddled him.

"I'm just joking Spike. Nothing wrong with having a little laugh now and then." Twilight softly said.

Spike's frown turned into a happy smile. And they cuddled each other, just like best friends do.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday arrived at long last and Spike was excited. Today was the day he was going out on his date with Rebecca. He washed his face especially this morning and took a browse through his wardrobe, looking for the best suit.

"Nope, not that one...not that one either...nah, too shiny... ah ha! This looks perfect!" He said pulling out a black and white suit that had his initials signed on them.

"She'll love this for sure." Spike said to himself, and placed it back up on the hanger for later.

He closed the wardrobe and went downstairs for breakfast. Twilight had already made hers. Spike pasted her and began making his breakfast.

"Important night tonight isn't it?" Twilight said.

"Indeed." Spike said, brining his breakfast to the table "I've got that date with Rebecca!"

"Hope all goes well with you and her." Twilight said.

"She hasn't decided were she wants to go for out date, neither have I by a matter for fact." Spike said.

"Well, I bet you'll find somewhere before you go." encouraged Twilight.

"Thanks." Spike said and continued eating his breakfast.

* * *

Later that day, Spike walked into Mrs Cakes bakery, where Mrs Cake was at desk.

"Hi Spike, what can I help you with?" Mrs Cake asked.

"I need a present for my dragonfriend, Rebecca." Spike started "What would you recommend?"

Mrs Cake pondered for a moment. Then she stamped her hoof suddenly, which make Spike jump.

"I got it!" she triumphantly said. "I have a batch of cakes in store that have only been baked last week. I'll have a look for yer'"

She left the counter and walked into the kitchen. When she came back, she had a batch of cupcakes on a tray. Some had beautiful iced flowers on them and some with love hearts on them.

"Any that she would be interested in?" Mrs Cake asked,

Spike looked at the cupcakes closely.

"The ones with the flowers look a good choice...but the heart ones look good as well." Spike critically said.

Spike just stood there staring at the cupcakes.

"You decided yet?" Mrs Cake asked.

"OK. I'll have one heart cupcake and one flower cupcake please." Spike ordered.

"Aright then, that will be two bits please." Mrs Cake said.

Spike handed over two bits and placed them on the desk. Mrs Cake placed them in the cashier and gave Spike two of each of the cupcakes.

"Thank you Mrs Cake." Spike said and left the bakery.

Mr Cake walked downstairs to Mrs Cake.

"Who did you just serve?" Mr Cake asked.

"Oh, just Spike. He just bought two cupcakes for his new dragonfriend." Mrs Cake answered.

"Dragonfriend? That's a new word." Mr Cake chuckled.

"That's what I said yesterday." Mrs Cake said.

"Well, I hope they have many happy adventures together." Mr Cake happily said.

"Me to." Mrs Cake said.

Suddenly the door opened again to reveal another pony.

"Well, back to work it is then!" Mr Cake smiled.

"I suppose." Mrs Cake said, rolling her eyes.

Mr Cake giggled and went back upstairs.

"Hello, what can I help you with today?" Mrs Cake greeted the customer.

* * *

Spike made some final adjustments to his suit. He looked in the mirror and wiped a small smudge off his face. Tonight, he wanted everything to go smoothly and easy. Twilight came up the stairs and stood by him.

"So cute. Watching my little friend finally growing up to be a big dragon." Twilight softly said "Wish it hadn't have to come so soon."

"Don't worry Twilight, I'll always be the same small dragon you've grown up with through out the years." Spike said.

"I know, my little Spikey-wikey!" Twilight happily said, giving him a big hug.

"We'll, I'll see you later." Spike said.

Twilight let go of Spike and he walked down the stairs to the door. He held the door handle and looked at Twilight.

"I don't know when I'll be back." Spike said "But hopefully it wont be to late."

"I'll be fine Spike." Twilight replied.

Spike opened the door and left the library. As soon as he entered the outdoors, the cold wind hit him like a ton of bricks. A good thing he had brought his coat with him. He closed the door behind and walked to Rebecca's house. He looked back at the library, its lights illuminating it in the dark scene. He knocked the door and waited for a reply. At last the door opened and revealed Elizabeth.

"Where's Rebecca?" asked Spike.

"Oh, she went out to find you a few minutes ago." Elizabeth said "I'm sure she's not far."

"Thanks." Spike said and closed the door. He began walking around Ponyville, which was dark except for the lights glazing reflections onto the street. He walked for what felt like hours. As he was walking, he heard a voice behind him speak his name. He turned and saw Rebecca.

"Ready for that big date of ours?" She said excitedly.

"Too right!" Spike said.

"Follow me. I know a good spot." Rebecca said.

She grabbed Spike's hand and they walked out of Ponyville.

"Where are going?" asked Spike as they walked up a steep bank.

"You'll see. I'm sure you will like it." Rebecca smiled at him.

Spike's question would not go unanswered for long. As they reached the top of the bank, they gasped. The view was beautiful. Ponyville could be seen in the distance. With all the lights on in the houses, Ponyville was a bright light in the distance, a few smaller lights were probably other houses. Everything looked so much better from far away.

"Wow..." was all that Spike could manage to come out of his mouth.

"Beautiful isn't it? It reminds me of Manehattan at night. All the buildings lights would be on, the stars would in the sky, it was amazing." Rebecca said.

Spike and Rebecca sat down and gazed at the view, still holding each others hands.

"Hey, that reminds me." Spike said, grabbing something out of his pocket of his blazer "I got you this. The other one is for me."

Rebecca took one of the cupcakes out of his hand and unwrapped it. It was the heart one. But a small message had been engraved on it, saying "I love you".

"Oh, thank you Spike." She said.

"My engraving skills aren't the best. But hey, no one can perfect everything, right?" Spike replied.

"I don't want you to ever be perfect, I just want you to be the same dragon you've always been." Rebecca said, slowly edging closer to Spike.

"We've only been together for three days. I'm not sure you know that much just yet!" Spike chuckled.

Rebecca laughed and Spike did to. Spike and Rebecca looked at each other for what felt like forever.

"Spike." Rebecca said.

"Yes?" Spike answered.

" I hope me and you never part ways," Rebecca said, placing her hands on Spikes shoulders "because you and me, we were made for each other, and I want it to stay that way; forever, until death."

Spike placed his hands on Rebecca's shoulders also.

"If I ever parted ways with you, I would never be able to find someone as beautiful as you." Spike softly said.

"I guess this is the part where we kiss each other." Rebecca said.

"Looks like it." Spike quickly said, and kissed her.

Rebecca held tight to Spike and kissed him to. As they kissed, a shooting star flew past them. Spike spotted it and addressed Rebecca.

"Look, a shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" Spike said.

Rebecca closed her eyes...and made a wish. When she had done, she opened her eyes and looked at Spike.

"What did you wish for?" Spike asked.

"I can't tell you, its bad luck." Rebecca shrugged.

Spike and Rebecca put there arms round another.

"I love you." Rebecca said.

"I don't know how many times we might say that in our relationship, but still... I love you to." Spike quietly said.

They kissed each other again, and then gazed upon the bright Ponyville in the distance. There friendship would be a light, a light that would stay as bright as there hearts, right until the very end.


End file.
